Dogkid's wiki of wonder Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2013
11:58 hm 11:58 wanna rp neopets? 11:58 sure 12:00 ok 12:00 so 12:00 it's called "Kranin's Journey:Out into the unknown" 12:01 It's where Kranin the Krawk has been brainwashed and wakes up in the fungus caves and needs to get his memory back. 12:01 I could be Kito the Shunk Kacheek 12:02 sure 12:02 Kito: *Walk outside* 12:03 Kito: *Look around* 12:03 -exits fungus caves- 12:03 I mean 12:03 -wakes up in fungus caves- 12:03 Kranin- where am i??? 12:04 Kito: *Go in a Fungus caves* and Look at Krawk* Hello I'm Kito 12:04 Kranin: (sees light outside fungus cave) (oh and you dont come and see me yet) -walks out of caves- 12:04 (NOW I saww you, Kito) 12:04 *see 12:04 Kito: Hi I'm Kito who are you? 12:05 Kranin-I..I don't remember... 12:05 (flash of memory flashes into Kranin's mind) 12:06 kranin-Ah! oh..ar-gawk! ggragle....(he sees vision of himself fighting The maquan saviors) 12:06 Kito: You ok sir? 12:07 (vision ends) 12:07 Kranin-I know... 12:07 Kranin-I know some of my past 12:06 kranin-Ah! oh..ar-gawk! ggragle....(he sees vision of himself fighting The maquan saviors) 12:06 Kito: You ok sir? 12:07 (vision ends) 12:07 Kranin-I know... 12:07 Kranin-I know some of my past 12:07 Kito: what it is? 12:08 Kranin-I was fighting maquan saviors...and then....the vision ended./... 12:08 -falls into sand- Kranin-take me to Warf. They'll know me, for sure if I fought their greatest enemies. 12:08 brb 12:08 Oh ok 12:17 hm 12:21 back 12:21 ok 12:21 Kranin-bring me to Warf. If I fought their greatest enemies they'll know me 12:24 :/ 12:25 sorry 12:25 Kito: Ok &Run to get a Warf* 12:26 Kranin-let's talk to ppl here. 12:26 brb 12:26 Kranin-hey, lad! Do you know who I aM? 12:26 Krawk lad that has scar on his cheek- sorry. But no. 12:26 (OK @Des) 12:26 9Back) 12:27 Kito: your a Kwark 12:27 Kranin-o. 12:27 Kranin-Hey, young ma'dam. Do you know who I am? I was fighting maquan saviors 12:28 Antsmas: I dunno? 12:29 young lutari that has gold tooth- WOW! Ye fought off some maquan savi-ARS? You be great! But I dont know ye. No one ever mention some-ye goin' out and protectun' us. Sorry, ye young Krawk. 12:29 Kranin-(sigh). I guess my vision O' mine isn't a very good clue...I need moar clues! 12:29 Kito: Nice tooth Lutari 12:30 Young lutari-thanks, ye! MY name is Salukrai. And yours, kacheek? 12:30 Kito: I'm Kito 12:30 Kranin-I'm....I...Kranin, I guess. Kranin will be my name til I find out my real name O' meh. 12:31 Kito: your Name is Kranin 12:31 Salukrai- Call me Salluk, if ya want, rai can wait. HAR HAR! 12:32 Kito: Hiya Sakkuk 12:32 Salluk-SALLUK, ye mean. 12:32 Kranin-Hey! We need to be findin' my memories 12:33 Kito: Ok Let go on the Adventure 12:33 Kranin-(flash of memory knocks him over)GAWK! 12:33 -Kranin tumbles down steep slope onto the sandy beach below 12:33 - 12:34 Salukrai-Kranin! Why ye be rollin' down slope, like ye invisible force has been knockin' ya??? 12:34 Kito: sorry Sallak 12:34 Kito: sorry Sallak 12:35 Kranin-(sees himself facing off buff maquan jetstams- 12:35 Kito: Is he ok.. 12:36 Kranin in vision-YE! YE BADIES DID IT! YE KILLED MY PARENTS AND M-(vision ends as Kranin feels the buff jetstams hitting him) 12:36 KRANIN_ARGH..GAWK! RAGLE! 12:36 Salukrai-you be having mental problems? (she coughs loudly to cover her giggles) 12:36 Kito: Kranin you ok? 12:37 Kranin-I saw...mey self fightin' off maquan jetstams....and I felt thie pain...OH, YE HORROR! 12:38 Salukrai-dang. Them visions just keep kicking in, in the process knockin' ye over and bein' a pain in the butt! 12:38 Kito: Yeah 12:38 sorry 12:38 I accidentally closed all tabs 12:39 it ok 12:39 Kranin-I...I'm sorry...maybe a little rest will help.... 12:39 Salukrai-Don't ye worryin'! A inn in Warf has plenty of vacant rooms for ye! 12:39 *an 12:40 Kranin-If...I can be climbin' up this steep slope! 12:40 Kito: Let get in the Inn 12:40 Salukrai-don't ye worry. I be carryin' you up them stairs over there (she jerks her head towards steps- 12:40 -the 3 climb up the stairs- 12:40 Kito: Let go 12:41 -Salukrai puts Kranin in the vacant room he rented- 12:41 Salukrai-shall we be stayin', watchin' ya just incase something goes terribaly wrong? Or we could just be goin' before no-sun. 12:42 Kito: ]sure 12:43 Kranin-I don't wanna be ruinin' your fun, Salukrai. It won't hurt my feelings if ye just leave...and Kito. Ye can be off now. Ye two can be returnin' tomorrow mornin'. But, stay if ye want...It doesn't matter.... 12:44 Kito: Ok *Follow Sallak* 12:46 Salukrai-I'll stay 12:46 Salukrai:I'll stay incase an invisible force be pullin' ya leg and killin' ya... 12:46 Kranin-thanks...I be drifting off to sleep now...see ye in the mornin', Saluk and Kito! 12:46 Kito: Ok night 12:47 Salukrai:Kito, you can go play while I watch Kranin. I mean, ye sun be still up, and ye look like a playful lad. 12:48 Salukrai_AND CRICKEY! Me parents be lookin' for me at sundown! So, return at sundown, so ye can watch Kranin. I need to go after the sun has been over. 12:49 Kito: Ok see ya Sallak *Watch Kranin* 12:49 (Salukrai settles into a chair) No. It no sun down yet. At sundown I have to be leavin. 12:50 Kito: Oh sorry 12:50 -3 hours later....sun goes down- 12:50 Salukrai-OK, Kito. See ye! I be goin' home now. 12:51 Kito: see ya 12:51 -Salukrai closes door behind her as she runs down the hall) 12:51 -and so.................the next morning......................................- 12:51 (kranin awakes, groaning in pain) 12:52 Kito: Your awake 12:52 Kito: 8Wake up* 12:52 Kranin-I...I....I....I had a vision..............where I be fighting alongside a....a maquan krawk. 12:53 he be defending me and his shelter 12:53 Kranin-this vision was when krawk island sank, ye know. 12:53 Kito: ? 12:53 Kranin-And...I felt EVERY SINGLE HIT from the....huge pink thing.... 12:54 then the vision ended. I must be tellin' Sulukrai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 12:54 *salukrai 12:54 (Kranin runs down hall to Warf, not looking back- 12:54 Kranin-SALUKRAI? 12:55 Salukrai-I be here, Kranin. Doin' my job. (She is at stand, selling apple cider) 12:55 Kito: *Follow Krainin 12:55 Salukrai- I brought an extra bucket full O' my dad's famous bacon, biscuits, and ye kau's milk. 12:55 Kito: *Pant pant* I'm Here 12:55 Kito: I'll Have a Bacon 12:55 Kranin takes the breakfast bucket 12:56 Kranin-(gives Kito bacon) 12:56 (kranin chows down all the biscuits on the spot. He glugs down a glass of Kau's milk,) 12:57 Salukrai-wow! Ye be hungry, eh? Well I told maiy father 'bout yer problem, young krawk! He said he knows someone that might help...guvnor. 12:57 Kito: *Eat Bacon* 12:57 Kranin-(threw mouthful of biscuits)THE GUVNOR? 12:57 Kito: Guvnor 12:57 (governor) 12:58 Salukrai-yup. He be the survivor O' the great kraken attack, and he might be knowin' bout you, KRanin. If you were bein' fightin' during the kraken war. 12:58 Kranin-Well? LET'S GO! 12:58 Kito: Ok *Follow Kranin* 12:58 (he chows down the rest of the biscuits and swings the bucket on Salukrai's stand) 12:58 Salukrai-WAIT! 12:59 Kito: wait 12:59 Salukrai-I can't be comin' this time, new friends. Sorry, but me mom wants me to be sellin' her world famous chicken! 12:59 Kranin-Kito, Come. And it's fine, Saluk. 01:00 Kranin muttering- Not like you'd be much help, after what happened yesterday 01:00 Kito: Ok *Follow Kranin* 01:01 -Kranin knocks on governor's mansion door- 01:01 Governor-Yes? What bein' ye kids wanting? 01:02 Kito: Hi Governor 01:02 Kranin-Hi...(he tells Guvnor his story) 01:02 Guvnor-what? Ye be part O defendun' us from us bein' a goner? FROM THAI KRACKEN? YE BE LEGEND, KIDDO! 01:02 Kranin-I...I don't remember my name, nor why I was part O defendun my home...(I think) 01:03 Kranin-I keep reciving visions of my though-to-be past, and then an invisible force attackin me. 01:03 Kito: OMG Your Legend Hero 01:03 Governor- Let me see thy book O veterans, that ben protectin' us 01:03 Kito: Book? 01:03 KRanin-Well...MAYBE im a hero..its not offical 01:04 Guvnor-this be lookin' like ya! But without all them shaggy first mate clothe and ripped up first mate hate, and shaggy bein' chain necklace. ALL FANCY. 01:04 Kito: cool Fancy 01:04 -he points to page with a pirate krawk, with a golden necklace and golden pirate hook- 01:05 Kito: ooo you are Fancy kranin 01:05 -Kranin looks at himself, wincing at his ripped up hat, dirty and ripped up shirt, and his broken golden necklace. He glanced at the pic of the krawk again. Could this really be him? Where had this golden pirate hook gone?" 01:06 Kranin-Krawkin Kranin II 01:06 Guvnor- That be yer name...no??? 01:06 Kranin- this cant bein' me. Maybe me realitive? I have no golden pirate hook....or did I? 01:07 (guvnor bookmakrs the Krawkin kranin II page, then continues to flip threw the ripped up, soggy book.) 01:07 Kito: well you look like a Rich guy 01:07 Guvnor-Woah. This bein ya? It says this bein' krawk is though to be dead, unlike Krawkin KRanin II. Krawkin Kranin II on his page was said to be offically alive still 01:08 Kito: Yeah your a Krawh 01:08 -he points to pirate krawk with Kranin's hat, and a suit like guvnor's, but unbuttoned, and under the suit was kranin's shirt, all clean. 01:09 brb 01:09 -Kranin smiles at the picture, then realizes it's his dad. It says his son was apart of the war, and he to died.- 01:09 ok 01:09 -Kranin jumped to conclusions, and said that KRaflafalain Kranin was his father, and sayin' Krawkin Kranin is himself. 01:10 GUVNOR-YE FIGHTER NOT BE DEAD! 01:10 (he stamps Kranin's page as- "alive") 2013 06 28